


Complicated

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Jayden
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: “Perché vuoi combattere con me? Ci sono moltissimi guerrieri nel mondo.”“Sì, è vero. Ma dentro al cuore, tu hai una ferita. Noi siamo diversi dagli altri, siamo… complicati.”Ambientata nella puntata 1x18Boxed In, POV alternati. Accenni Deker/Dayu e molto lievi e impliciti Antonio/Jayden.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 20/26: #FeritaNascosta

Riaprì gli occhi quando il ciondolare era diventato fin troppo fastidioso. Si accorse subito che si trovava caricato sulla spalla di qualcuno. Aveva gli occhi puntati verso il basso, a guardare le acque di un fiume fluire con impeto ma ancora possibili al guado.

“Salvarti sta diventando una pessima abitudine. Ma ho intenzione di interromperla, e per sempre.”

Quella voce. Ormai, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. Che ci faceva lì? Perché lo aveva tratto in salvo da Octoroo?

Domande sciocche: sapeva cosa ossessionava quell’anima errante.

Il tonfo improvviso non fu affatto morbido, e sentire la freschezza dell’acqua bagnare il suo viso e inondare il suo corpo intorpidito fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a far reagire Jayden. Il veleno che, con un inganno, aveva ingerito gli aveva devastato lo stomaco e stordito la mente. Sollevò il corpo dalle acque del fiume in cui, senza molta delicatezza, era stato gettato, quasi con sorpresa e furia. L’acqua era davvero fredda.

“Resta giù. L’acqua depurerà il tuo corpo dal veleno.”

Inizialmente, il Samurai Ranger cercò di rimettersi in piedi comunque, ma il suo intero corpo era ancora troppo provato. Non riusciva nemmeno a coordinarsi.

“Fa’ come ti dico, fidati di me. Desidero che tu sia in gran forma: voglio al più presto duellare con te… e distruggerti.”

La voce gli arrivò di nuovo, sempre con la stessa sfumatura intensa, anche se il tono rimaneva freddo e controllato. Quel Nighlock era la sua persecuzione, ossessionato dal suo _duello perfetto_ con l’ _avversario perfetto_. Con lui. Come se non bastasse dover pensare ai soliti Nighlock che attaccavano la città e gli esseri umani innocenti, e Master Xandred che lo minacciava costantemente.

Ma Deker era diverso. Diverso da Master Xandred e da qualsiasi altro Nighlock che avesse mai incontrato sino ad allora.

Alla fine, dovette obbedirgli. Aveva ragione: quell’acqua gli stava giovando, ma il suo fisico era ancora debole. Dopo qualche secondo, si lasciò completamente andare, quasi quelle acque potessero accoglierlo come il grembo di una madre.

 

 

Deker si accorse che il ragazzo aveva perso di nuovo i sensi, e questa volta si avvicinò per fare in modo che non andasse a fondo, sostenendolo con le proprie braccia. Quando giudicò che il tempo d’immersione avesse dato i frutti sperati, depurando il corpo del Red Ranger, lo sollevò per uscire dalle acque e portarlo tra le braccia, fino a una grotta vicina.

Senza dire una parola, lo adagiò a terra, questa volta con molta più delicatezza, cercando di non provocare altri traumi a quel corpo già provato. S’avvide che le sue membra stavano vistosamente tremando e, probabilmente, doveva anche avere qualche linea di febbre dovuta all’azione del veleno, che doveva aver eroso le sue difese immunitarie. Si sollevò, per cercare pezzi di legno e accendere un fuoco che avrebbe asciugato i vestiti e il corpo del giovane e che lo avrebbe rinvigorito.

Si sarebbe potuto dire che tutto questo fosse molto “umano”, ma sarebbe stato un errore, dal suo punto di vista: lui voleva soltanto che quell’essere umano, così forte e orgoglioso, potesse raccogliere tutte le energie che aveva, per affrontare contro di lui un duello spettacolare e ardimentoso, fino ai limiti, in modo da appagare la sua sete di abbattere l’avversario più abile e meritevole che avesse mai incontrato.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegarlo a nessuno, non sapeva spiegare nemmeno a se stesso il perché fosse così. Sapeva solo che, da quando era diventato un mezzo Nighlock, quel _bisogno_ lo divorava internamente. E, col passare dei secoli, si era convinto che l’unico modo per placare quella “fame” fosse combattere con un avversario degno di lui.

Anche Master Xandred era forte, e batterlo non sarebbe stato affatto scontato, ma non sarebbe stato un avversario capace di placare la sua Uramasa, perché in lui non avrebbe trovato niente a parte una smisurata voglia di potere, distruzione e sottomissione.

Cosa cercava, allora, in quel ragazzo?

Un pensiero gli passò, fugace, nella mente: ad attirarlo verso l’attuale Red Ranger era stata una scintilla che li accomunava, ma che lui non riusciva più ad afferrare. Come poteva chiamarla? Forse “senso di umanità”? La capacità di soffrire e la capacità di ricavare forza da quella sofferenza?

I suoi occhi, di solito freddi e fissi, brillarono per un attimo a quel pensiero. Sì, forse non era mai stato così vicino a spiegarsi la sua maledizione: ritrovare una scintilla di quell’umanità persa.

Probabilmente, qualsiasi altro Nighlock avrebbe riso di lui. Anzi, forse no… Chissà cosa ne avrebbe pensato Dayu. Anche lei sembrava essere molto diversa da tutti gli altri mostri del Netherworld. Sembrava soffrire ancora, sembrava ancora possedere un’anima.

Lui si sentiva incapace di soffrire la tristezza e il dolore; forse era per questo che li ricercava. Forse era per questo che con lei si sentiva a suo agio, capace di aprire un po' i suoi pensieri. Era per questo che non gli dava fastidio averla attorno…

Passò molto tempo perso in questi strani pensieri, mentre di tanto in tanto, si avvicinava a Jayden per vederne le condizioni: sembrava avere il sonno disturbato e agitato da incubi. Probabilmente, anche inconsciamente, si preoccupava per le sorti dei suoi compagni Rangers e per il destino della Terra.

Un animo così nobile… avrebbe voluto avere la capacità di divorarlo e farlo proprio. Invece, poteva solo combatterlo e sconfiggerlo.

Ogni tanto, il ragazzo aveva bisogno che il suo viso venisse terso, a causa del sudore dato dalla febbre, dall’agitazione e dalla vicinanza al fuoco; ma lui, silenziosamente e laboriosamente, vi provvedeva di buon grado. Nell’incoscienza, a volte, il Red Ranger sembrava dire qualcosa di confuso e chiamare un nome, che però Deker non riusciva a capire bene: _Lauren_? Chi era questa Lauren?

Non gli interessava, dopotutto. Voleva solo che Jayden si svegliasse e combattesse con lui, perché più passava il tempo, più sentiva l’influsso di Uramasa, affamata di scontro, e che lo rendeva inquieto.

 

 

Trascorse qualche ora, prima che il Red Ranger riaprisse gli occhi e si accorgesse di dove fosse. Sollevò lentamente la testa e poi tentò di sollevare il corpo, trovandosi il mezzo Nighlock seduto a ridosso di alcuni massi, dopo che aveva acceso un fuoco per lui.

Quell’individuo era sempre stato incomprensibile per Jayden. Ancora non aveva capito cosa volesse. Sembrava eroso da un desiderio narcisistico, che contemplava solo lo scontro. Eppure, non era la prima volta che si metteva in mezzo a un suo combattimento, per cavarlo d’impaccio o consigliarlo. Però, dietro tutte le sue mosse, c’era sempre la sua ossessione nello sfidarlo.

Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe evitato con le sue forze. Deker lo inquietava, con quel suo modo di fare. Gli faceva sentire delle emozioni contrastanti: non riusciva a odiarlo come avrebbe odiato tutti gli altri Nighlock e ancor di più il loro capo assoluto, Master Xandred; tuttavia, non poteva ignorarlo, perché pur di seguire il suo desiderio, sarebbe arrivato a distruggere e a fare del male.

Nelle cose di cui non gli importava, poteva anche apparire un essere pacifico nel suo errare. Non gli interessava la distruzione in sé e per sé. Però, quando trovava un avversario da affrontare, era implacabile e lo attaccava con tutta la forza che aveva. Ed era devastante.

Perché non capiva che avrebbe preferito non combattere con lui? Che aveva altri pensieri per la testa? Che la salvezza dell’umanità veniva prima di tutto, anche prima di lui e dei suoi capricci?

Perché era un Nighlock, dopotutto. Questo faceva di lui il suo nemico naturale. Eppure, era così profondamente diverso da tutti i Nighlock affrontati fino ad allora… Lui aveva comunque una sua etica del combattimento che, senza falsi moralismi, si avvicinava molto a quella di un Samurai. Se solo lo avessero avuto dalla loro parte, sarebbe stato un avversario temibile per lo stesso Master Xandred. Ma non sarebbe mai potuto accadere… A Deker non interessavano cose come la giustizia, la pace e la vita delle persone, a meno che non avessero avuto un qualche valore per i suoi scopi.

Era qualcosa di triste e, allo stesso tempo, di affascinante. Tuttavia, non si sarebbe perso ulteriormente in quelle considerazioni. Doveva tornare dai suoi amici e accertarsi che stessero tutti bene, anche i monaci del Tengen Gate. Doveva accertarsi che la Scatola Nera fosse al sicuro e doveva ricacciare da dove erano venuti i Moogers, Octoroo e il Nighlock che aveva portato con sé. Non avrebbe permesso ulteriore devastazione nel mondo umano, perché lui era il Red Ranger.

Lui era il Red Ranger…

Un velo di tristezza passò per i suoi occhi trasparenti, e finalmente Deker gli parlò:

“La purezza del lago ti ha guarito, ma per un po' sarai ancora debole.”

Sì, se la sentiva tutta addosso, la debolezza lasciata dai danni del veleno e la sensazione di nausea e disturbo alla bocca dello stomaco, che gli sembrava quasi chiedere di vomitare l’anima. Ma non poteva distrarsi, ora erano occhi negli occhi. E, per una volta, sembrava che potessero parlare pacificamente, per quanto pacificamente si potesse parlare con un mezzo Nighlock che in testa aveva solo una cosa: combattere.

“Perché fai tutto questo?” gli chiese, con genuina curiosità.

Gli occhi grigio-verde di Deker erano sempre fissi su di lui, in maniera inquietante, ma non riflettevano nulla.

“Perché voglio duellare con te. Sarà il duello definitivo.”

Eppure, quegli occhi riuscivano a trasmettere tutta la loro cupidigia. Si sentiva bramare sin dentro le ossa, nell’anima.

“A me non piace combattere. Lo faccio solo per l’umanità,” provò a ribellarsi a quelle vibrazioni implacabili che gli arrivavano e gli facevano provare strani brividi. O era la febbre?

“Va bene. D’accordo,” rispose Deker, con una smorfia sul viso, come se la prospettiva non gli andasse a genio e si trattenesse a stento. “La mia spada Uramasa ed io aspetteremo, ma in futuro succederà. Io ho la possibilità di convincerti. Dopotutto, una volta ero solo umano. Quello che conosco è il desiderio di combattere. La mia parte Nighlock non mi lascia scelta.”

“C’è sempre un’altra scelta. Puoi ribellarti ai desideri dei Nighlock,” sentenziò Jayden, come se quella fosse una verità assoluta.

Ma lui stesso l’aveva mai avuta, un’altra scelta? Era il figlio maschio dell’ultimo Red Ranger che, prima di morire, gli aveva chiesto di raccogliere parte della sua eredità e di prendere il comando, fino al momento giusto. Aveva passato tutta la sua vita, infanzia compresa, ad allenarsi in maniera estenuante, fino ad arrivare a vivere esclusivamente per la sua missione, dimenticando tutto il resto. Non era molto simile a Deker?

“Per te è facile dirlo.”

Sì, era facile. Perché, in fondo, i loro due scopi erano diametralmente opposti e lui aveva conservato la sua umanità, la sua capacità di amare gli altri e stare in loro compagnia, per quanto potesse essere difficile a volte. E aveva conservato la capacità di soffrire, quando gli altri soffrivano o erano feriti.

“Vale la pena fare la cosa giusta, anche se è difficile,” rispose. “È per questo che non combatto mai senza un motivo.”

 

 

 _Senza un motivo_. In quel momento, Deker sentì la rabbia montargli dentro. Possibile che quel ragazzo non cercasse una sfida che segnasse il suo valore? Non aveva nessuna possibile ambizione? Significava che non avrebbe mai esaudito il suo desiderio, scatenando tutto il suo ardore per rivalersi contro di lui?

“Sarà il duello definitivo! Che tu lo voglia o no! È l’unico modo di liberarmi dalla maledizione.” Era la sola sentenza che potesse dargli.

Avrebbe atteso ancora, come aveva detto. Qualche ora, niente di più. Finché avrebbe potuto. Finché Uramasa non avrebbe urlato la sua dichiarazione di battaglia dentro il suo spirito guerriero.

 

***

 

Jayden aveva cercato di rilassarsi perdendo lo sguardo nelle fiamme, dopo l’attimo di tensione che il mezzo Nighlock aveva provocato. Per un momento, aveva avuto la netta sensazione che si sarebbe gettato su di lui per costringerlo a difendersi, ma ancora una volta, Deker aveva trovato la volontà per contenersi. Una forza più grande di lui lo divorava, eppure sapeva tenerla a bada. Doveva essere qualcosa che aveva acquisito in lunghi secoli.

Quello scambio aveva riacceso in Jayden i ricordi, persino quelli che cercava di non rievocare, perché troppo dolorosi. Era rimasto solo, sin dalla più tenera età, con la sola guida del suo Mentore Ji. Non aveva nemmeno altri servitori, alla Shiba House. Era solo un bambino, ma già doveva studiare e allenarsi per molte ore al giorno, dimenticando giochi e divertimenti che, solo fino a poco tempo prima, condivideva con il suo amato padre e un’altra persona, poco più grande di lui e molto amorevole, che gli faceva anche da madre: sua sorella Lauren. Il Mentore gli aveva raccontato che la notte stessa dell’ultimo attacco di Master Xandred, in cui suo padre aveva perso la vita, aveva dovuto far portare via Lauren di corsa. L’aveva messa su un cavallo e affidata a un servitore, perché fosse portata in un luogo segreto dove, sotto la protezione costante di fedeli alla casata degli Shiba, anche lei si sarebbe allenata. Jayden non aveva neppure potuto salutarla, stringerla per un’ultima volta e farsi stringere, farsi dare coraggio da lei o dargliene a sua volta. E non avrebbe potuto per chissà quanto tempo.

Quando gli aveva spiegato la situazione, il Mentore aveva aggiunto che Jayden avrebbe dovuto vivere come se Lauren non fosse mai esistita, perché lei era troppo importante: parlare di lei, cercarla o anche solo tentare di mettersi in contatto, avrebbe significato esporla al pericolo di essere trovata. E ciò non doveva assolutamente accadere, per il suo bene e per quello di tutti. E Jayden, nonostante il dolore estremo, aveva obbedito, comprendendo la situazione in cui si trovavano. Però, pensava a lei ogni giorno.

Aveva dovuto separarsi da tutti i suoi legami, a parte Ji. Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di elaborare il lutto per suo padre prima di ritrovarsi in una vita ordinata, dal momento in cui si svegliava a quando andava a dormire, sempre col solo e unico pensiero di diventare un Samurai. E non un Samurai qualunque, ma un leader capace di guidare una squadra di altri Samurai, figli di Samurai, che avrebbero combattuto al suo fianco contro Master Xandred e la sua orda di demoni del Netherworld.

Altri Samurai a cui doveva nascondere, però, una brutta realtà. Doveva difendere un importantissimo segreto, a costo di mentire, senza remore per nessuno. Ne andava della salvezza della Terra. E lui avrebbe dovuto essere pronto a perdere tutto, per quel segreto; e ormai, per lui, perdere quei compagni che erano diventati la sua famiglia, le persone più importanti della sua vita, sarebbe stato un colpo insopportabile. Già il solo pensiero gli apriva una ferita nel petto, che nessuno poteva vedere.

“Ti sei ripreso completamente. Bene,” disse d’un tratto Deker, mostrando la sua aria bellicosa e impugnando la sua spada Uramasa.

Lui si era alzato per primo dal giaciglio accanto al fuoco, ma Jayden lo seguì subito dopo. Il volto ancora pallido e tirato dalla tensione mostrava tutta la sua reticenza. Avrebbe dovuto accettare la sua sfida, se si fosse spinto ad attaccarlo?

“Perché vuoi combattere con me? Ci sono moltissimi guerrieri nel mondo.”

Sapere cosa lo contraddistingueva lo avrebbe aiutato a capire; forse, anche a fermarlo?

Con passo felpato e gli occhi di ghiaccio fissi sui suoi, il mezzo Nighlock si stava avvicinando a lui, e lui non si muoveva di un passo, come congelato nella tensione e nell’attesa.

“Sì, è vero. Ma dentro al cuore, tu hai una ferita. Noi siamo diversi dagli altri, siamo… complicati.”

 _Una ferita_ … Come aveva fatto a capirlo? Era incredibile! Aveva sempre fatto in modo che nessuno potesse accorgersene. Nessuno, vicino a lui. Solo Ji sapeva. Aveva sempre nascosto quella ferita dentro di sé, persino davanti al suo Mentore, nonostante la conoscesse. E ora, invece… era bastato quell’essere metà umano e metà Nighlock, perché fosse visibile?

Per un attimo, avvertì il panico dentro di sé, anche se non lo mostrava nella sua espressione immobile. Tutto quello per cui aveva combattuto, in tutti quegli anni, era in pericolo?

Quella pausa nelle parole di Deker sembrava densa di significato. Talmente tanto che Jayden se ne sentì intimamente minacciato.

“Che vuoi dire?”

Che sapesse di Lauren? E come?

“Hai sacrificato tutto per non dare a Octoroo il potere del Sigillo. In te c’è uno spirito che non ho mai incontrato in nessun altro samurai. Lo spirito del guerriero.”

Jayden tremò, per un infinitesimo istante. Fortunatamente, Lauren non c’entrava nulla, il segreto non era stato svelato.

Se si fosse saputo che Lauren era il vero successore del casato Shiba, il vero Red Ranger e, quindi, la vera e unica persona a padroneggiare il segreto del potere del Sigillo, capace di relegare Master Xandred e tutti gli altri Nighlock nel Netherword, si sarebbe scatenata la caccia a lei, prima che riuscisse a completare lo studio per la sua evocazione. E non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare per la salvezza dell’umanità.

E se si fosse saputo che sua sorella maggiore era il vero Red Ranger, gli altri Samurai avrebbero capito che erano stati ingannati per tutto quel tempo. Compreso Antonio, che era diventato un Samurai, pur non provenendo da una linea di sangue, allenandosi per tutti quegli anni, solo perché _lui_ gli aveva promesso che avrebbero combattuto assieme. E Kevin? Che era convinto e orgoglioso di seguire un vero leader, il successore degli Shiba, il vero Red Ranger? Cosa avrebbe pensato? Che per tanto tempo aveva creduto a un bugiardo, che aveva rischiato la vita per un falso leader, con un falso scopo? E Mia, Emily e Mike? Avrebbero pensato che non erano abbastanza degni di fiducia, né come compagni né come amici, per condividere un tale segreto? E cosa sarebbe successo? Era sicuro che l’avrebbero tutti abbandonato, con rancore e delusione.

Ed era quello che doveva accadere, perché quando Lauren sarebbe tornata, lui si sarebbe dovuto fare da parte, senza rimpianti, rimorsi né rimostranze; avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che i Samurai Rangers seguissero lei e la sua forza, con tutta la loro vocazione, per arrivare a sigillare Master Xandred e tutti i nemici nel loro mondo demoniaco. Quando lei sarebbe tornata, lui sarebbe dovuto sparire. Anche farsi odiare da loro, quindi, era nei piani. Sì, era complicato…

Se era questo che Deker cercava, lo aveva trovato: lo spirito del guerriero che non aveva avuto altra scelta, se non diventare quello che non era. Colui che avrebbe sacrificato tutto per il suo scopo, persino la propria vita e l’amore dei suoi compagni, affinché, alla fine, il vero “salvatore” potesse mostrarsi in tutto il suo fulgore e potere, per debellare per sempre il male.

Il vero spirito del guerriero era quello del sacrificio. Chissà se Deker lo comprendeva…

“Per me, tu sei l’avversario perfetto. Su, avanti. Tocca a te. La prima mossa è tua.”

Ed eccolo che lo incalzava, magnifico nella fiamma guerriera che ora ardeva intensa nel suo sguardo, prima di prendere le sue sembianze Nighlock.

In quel momento, però, tutto s’interruppe.

“Fermatevi! Non permetterò questo duello. Jayden, non sei in grado di combattere.”

Antonio… Il _suo_ Antonio. Era venuto a cercarlo. Almeno lui, stava bene. Ma gli altri? Sembrava agitato. Forse, era in corso un altro attacco.

“Togliti,” gli intimò minacciosamente Deker.

“Nighlock!” ribatté, imperioso, il Gold Ranger. “Come fai a duellare con lui in queste condizioni? Io e il mio amico ce ne andiamo e tu non ci fermerai. È chiaro?”

Antonio, l’unico amico che Jayden aveva avuto, per poco tempo, nella sua solitaria infanzia. Gli aveva promesso di farlo diventare un Samurai, quando sarebbe diventato il Red Ranger, e gli aveva anche regalato l’Octo Zord, per non farsi dimenticare e non fargli dimenticare la sua promessa. Antonio, che nel suo girovagare assieme al padre, aveva sempre trovato il tempo per allenarsi, come lui gli aveva insegnato, iscrivendosi anche a scuole di arti marziali e, persino, arrivando a ricavare da solo il suo Samurai Morpher da un cellulare mezzo rotto. Era arrivato a padroneggiare la tecnologia dei Samurai e il potere della Luce, in maniera incredibile.

E quando era tornato, pieno di entusiasmo, si era visto inizialmente rifiutare da Jayden, perché questi non poteva sopportare di metterlo in pericolo e, tantomeno, di fargli rischiare la vita per una persona che si spacciava per ciò che non era mai stato e che, solo per incoscienza infantile e forse per solitudine, lo aveva illuso.

Antonio, il ragazzo speciale che era riuscito a diventare un Samurai praticamente da solo, col proprio impegno e ingegno, e che aveva sempre un sorriso per tutti, luminoso come il sole, con una vitalità esplosiva che riusciva sempre a scaldarlo e a far sorridere anche lui, quasi fosse davvero il sole. Il ragazzo che lui amava con tutto se stesso.

Deludere lui sarebbe stata la ferita peggiore che avrebbe dovuto sopportare.

“Andate. Ma sappi, Red Ranger, che la prossima volta che ci incontreremo dovrai combattere.”

Incredibilmente, il mezzo Nighlock aveva deciso di desistere. Le parole di Antonio avevano toccato delle corde sensibili? Aveva stuzzicato il senso dell’onore che Deker possedeva… almeno quello.

Quello scontro, però, era solo rimandato. Deker non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato.

“Ehi, questo simpatico ragazzo ci lascia andare!” esclamò Antonio. “Muoviamoci! Ci vediamo.”

I due Samurai sparirono istantaneamente dietro una nuvola di fumo, generata da un petardo che il Gold Ranger aveva lanciato, lasciando il mezzo Nighlock lì da solo, a rimuginare.

 

 

Nell’ombra della caverna, Dayu, che aveva assistito a tutto, sospirò con dolore e malinconia.

“Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, Deker…”

Se solo avesse saputo, se solo lei avesse avuto il coraggio di raccontargli le sue origini, Deker avrebbe capito che ricercare quel duello sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile, che niente avrebbe saziato, dentro di lui, la smania che lo corrodeva. Non avrebbe mai trovato quello che cercava davvero. Lui nemmeno ricordava cosa o chi aveva perduto… E forse, dirglielo non avrebbe cambiato niente. Il tarlo sarebbe rimasto comunque lì, a divorare entrambi, poco a poco, per i secoli a venire.

Chissà se il Red Ranger sarebbe stato più fortunato di loro due, amanti, sposi, separati dal destino avverso.


End file.
